


Deals

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Selina has to convince Ivy to help her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

During their study time at Barbara’s dinner table, Selina slid a little box of Ivy’s favorite candy in front of the other girl’s books, her fingers tapping over it unworriedly, catching her attention.

At the sign of the candy, Ivy slowly looked up trying to read Selina’s expression as the older girl flipped the pages of her book. One of the deals of staying with Barbara was to go back to school and if the worst thing that could happen to you was go to class, Ivy was willing to play along. Selina, however, was always complaining (even though Ivy knew she was getting good grades) because schedule wasn’t her forte and she was always finding a way to skip class.

“I’m not doing your homework for you.” The redheaded said and Selina looked into her eyes and smirked.

“Who said anything about homework?”

As a response, Ivy tilted her head.

“Why are you trying to buy me, then?”

Selina leaned on the table, looking closer at Ivy.

“I need you to distract Babs for me, because I need to go somewhere.”

Ivy hummed, waiting for more.

“It’s just a couple of hours. I know you can make something up.” And as the redheaded didn’t say anything, Selina tapped her fingers on the box again. “Please, V, it’s important. I’ll only be out for a couple of hours, promise! You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

With a small smile, Ivy leaned closer to Selina too, her eyes firm on hers and with one hand she took the box from under Selina’s hand.

“You have two hours.”


End file.
